Hasta la Pasta!
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: When Italy passes away due to an unfortunate pasta incident he meets a strange violet eyed girl named Rukia. Italy insists he must say goodbye to his friends before he leaves for the Soul Society.
1. Death of an Italian

_Note: This is a short little series I came up with a month ago but never got around to publishing it. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts._

* * *

_**Chapter One: Death of an Italian**_

Italy was sitting at his table eating pasta with a bib around his neck. He was eating quickly with his usual happy expression when he swallowed the fork. "Ah," he squealed and gasped for breath. Eventually he fell over backwards and died.

The next thing poor little Italy knew, he was waking up on the ground and saw a woman in black robes, indigo eyes, and black hair that almost resembled an onion.

"Ah," he yelled as he shot up accidentally headbutting the girl. "A pretty lady," he exclaimed to the now irritated stranger, "You-ah so pretty! Do you want to see me shirtless!?"

Without a second thought the girl in black kicked Italy upside the head. "Ow," he squealed with overly dramatic tears, "Why did you do that to me pretty lady!?" "Stop calling me pretty lady," she exclaimed. "Sorry sexy lady," Italy began but was punched in the chest. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki!" "Hey that's a pretty name for a pretty la..." Italy was cut off by Rukia kicking him in the head and sent him tumbling to a wall.

She sighed at Italy's whining and pulled her sword. "Ah," Italy screamed, "Please don't cut my head off Ms. Sexy-Rukia lady I don't want to die a virgin!"

Rukia looked at the sobbing and panicking country. "You're already dead look at your chest." Italy did as told and panicked further, "Ah, what is this," he yelped as he looked at a large chain connected to his chest.

Wait," he said before Rukia could explain, "If I'm dead does that mean you are some kind of angle!?"  
Rukia smiled wide at the compliment, "As a matter of fact, I am!" "Really!? I would have never known 'cause you're so scary!" Rukia's smile shattered like glass and was replaced by a scold.

"Well anyway," she groaned and the butt end of her sword took on a bluish glow. "Its time to go," Rukia announced. "Ah, go where," Italy asked in a frenzy. "I'm going to send you to a place called the Soul Society," Rukia informed. "Oh, is that like heaven or-ah something?" Rukia nodded hesitantly, "Oh but Rukia I can't go now," Italy pleaded. Rukia sighed, "If you don't you'll turn into a Hollow!"

Italy threw his hands in the air, "That _does_ sound scary even though I have no idea what you are talking about."

Rukia let out a sigh, "Okay what do you want to do?"

"I ah-have to say goodbye to all of my friends first," Italy exclaimed cheerfully. "Okay fine," Rukia replied with irritation. "Yay," Italy exclaimed with his fists in the air, "Oh by the way my name is Italy!"

"Did you just say our name is Italy," Rukia asked in shock. "Yeah, you might have heard about my grandpa Rome!"

"Uh," Rukia replied hesitantly. I would like to know why I am speaking to the personification of a country, but the answer is probably more trouble than its worth.

"Okay," Italy responded half way not understanding what was just said. "But hey, big words aside let's go," he exclaimed and dragged Rukia behind him. "Where are we going first," she asked. "To big brother France's house!"

"Of course we are," Rukia replied with a sigh.


	2. The American Way

_**Chapter Two: The American Way**_

America was busy fixing a car with a large wrench in hand. "Hey Tony," he called out as he struggled from underneath the hood. The silent little alien walked up to him. America lifted up from the engine and scratched his head. "Did you throw Mexico out yet?" Tony nodded quietly, "Good," America sighed and returned to his work. "I hate when people try to sneak into your house!" Tony nodded once more, "I mean seriously," America continued, "Doesn't he have a house of his own?"

"Hey America," called a cheerful voice. America turned around to see Italy and Rukia. "Oh hey, Italy dude! Whats up?" "I've just come for a visit," Italy exclaimed with glee. America smirked, "Uh dude," he asked and pointed to Rukia, "Who's the babe? Is she one of Japan's friends?" "No this my new friend Sexy-Rukia lady," Italy replied in enthusiasm. Rukia growled at Italy, she quickly grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. "It's Rukia," she informed with a twitching eye. Tony and America glanced at each other in confusion.

"My name's America," he announced with a nervous scratch of his head. Rukia turned to him with a bright smile, contradicting her previous expression. "Nice to meet you," she said pleasantly. "Hey America," Italy asked still under Rukia's foot. "Have you seen Germany or Japan anywhere?" "I haven't seen German, you might want to ask Prussia on that! But Japan, yeah totally! He's at his house." Rukia became very confused, "Okay," she interjected, "Why are you all named after countries!?" Tony scratched his head, America lifted an eyebrow, and Italy was drooling due to the view he had of Rukia's legs. "What do you mean," asked America while tossing the wrench to Tony. "I mean," Rukia replied and kicked Italy upside the head, causing him to whine and scream.

"Why are you..." she paused and looked around to everyone. "Whatever," she sighed, "I bet you don't even have the answer." "Okay," America said slowly, "Do you guys wanna get some hamburgers before you leave?"

"Uh, sure," Italy replied, "It's probably better than eating with Britain."

"I heard that you sod," called an angered voice from behind. The group turned around, "Hey Britain," America snickered deviously. "I know you did this heinous act," Britain announced while waving a fist at America. "Uh, dude what are you talking about," America asked in fake innocence. "Someone wrote Britain sucks serious ass all over the back wall to my house!" America scratched his head nervously, "Why do you think it was me?" Britain sighed, "Because you spelled serious, sucks, and Britain wrong!" "Oh _dammit_," America snorted with a roll his eyes.

"America what do you think you're doing," asked China as he approached the group. "Huh, I was just taking a break," he replied with a shaky smile. "Oh no you don't," China barked, "You still owe me one point one trillion dollars so get back to work!" "You cant just tell me what to do you commie," America snapped. "Do you want me to run a foreclosure," asked China with an intimidating look in his eyes. "Okay dude relax," America said with his hands in the air before retreating back under the hood of the car. China sighed and looked over to Britain, "I'm sorry if my bottom bitch was giving you trouble." "No that's fine," Britain replied with a shake of shake of his head. "But maybe you could get him to do some work for me," Britain inquired with a hopeful expression. China simply crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Go to Hell Britain," he stated before walking off.

"Are you ready to go to the Soul Society," asked Rukia as she let Italy off of the ground. "What," Italy inquired in shock, "But there are more people I have to see, at least let my say goodbye to Germany!" Rukia's eye twitched in irritation, "America," she called and glanced over to the car. "_Yeah_," he asked over the sound of drilling. "Where did you say Germany was?" "I don't know," America replied, "But Prussia will!" "Okie Dokie," Italy exclaimed, "Come on Rukia," he stated and yanked her by the wrist. "Okay," Rukia replied firmly, "But if Germany is not with Prussia I'm sending you to the Soul Society!" "Deal," Italy exclaimed with confidence.

* * *

The two arrived at Germany's house and Italy knocked on the door. Prussia soon opened it with a beer in hand and scolded them, "Yeah what do you want," he gasped however, when he noticed Rukia. "Well hey their sweet cheeks," Prussia stated with a sickly grin. "If you were to slip out of those robes and come on inside, you'd be the luckiest woman on the planet!" Rukia growled lowly and immediately kicked him upside the head. "Uh, yeah you shouldn't say things like that," Italy informed with a nervous smile and scratch of his head. "Oh come on doll," Prussia stated from the ground but was kicked once more. "Okay," he yelled as he stood up in anger. "I am the great Prussia, I do _not_ have to take this from you!" Rukia simply rolled her eyes, "We need to know," she began but was quickly cut off. "You would have been the first woman in the world to see my awesome ass," Prussia interrupted. "Yeah I bet I'd be the first," Rukia replied coldly. Prussia immediately understood what she was getting at and glanced to his right with a sheepish smirk, "More like the ten thousandth!"

"Hey," Italy interjected with suspicion, "Shouldn't you be living with Poland?" Prussia smirked, "What me, live with that little monkey!? That bastard may have taken my house but he wont have the real thing," he said pointed to the imaginary muscles on his arms.

"Where is Germany," asked Rukia, desperately trying to get back on topic. "Oh he went to Russia's house to hunt a pack of wild Gypsies," Prussia informed with a finger in the air. "Aw," Italy exclaimed with sorrow. Rukia glanced over to him and sighed in defeat, "Alright," she began, "Lets go find him!" "You'll let me," Italy asked in surprise. "Just make it quick," Rukia huffed with her arms crossed. "Yeah no problem," Italy replied with joy. "And since we're going to Russia's house we can stop by Japan's too!" "That sound's a bit out of the way," Rukia informed with a lifted eyebrow. "You'd be surprised," Italy stated.

"Well if you two will excuse my awesomeness," Prussia interrupted as he put on a pair of sunglasses and cocked a pistol. "I'm off to kill the anti-Christ," he announced with a serious wink. "Ew, who is that," asked Italy. "Poland," Prussia barked and darted off. "Well lets go see Japan," Italy exclaimed before running off as well. "Hey wait up," Rukia called as she bolted after him.


	3. Among Tomatoes

_**Chapter Three: Among Tomatoes**_

Italy and Rukia were closing in on Japan's house when they noticed America pulling a cart with China relaxing in the back. "_Faster_," China exclaimed as he cracked a whip high in the air. "Oh, how nice to see them playing so well together," Italy said with a wave of admiration. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him, "_Right_," she replied with a slow nod.

The two finally made it to the door and Italy knocked on it. Soon Japan slid the door open, "Oh hello Italy," he said with a polite bow, "What can I do for you?"

Italy's lip began to quiver and he quickly embraced his old alley. "I have to leave soon, and I wanted to say goodbye to you Japan!" "Oh, where are you heading off too," Japan asked as Italy released him. "She is taking me to the Soul Society," he informed, gesturing for the brunette next to him. Japan turned to her and bowed, "It is very nice to meet you, my name is Japan." Rukia smiled at his manors and returned the bow. "It's nice to see at least _one_ of Italy's friends has some respect. My name is Rukia."

"Thank you," Japan replied but snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "I hate to ask you of such a huge favor Rukia, but you would be the perfect roll for the new movie I'm shooting!" Rukia crossed her arms with interest, "What kind of movie?" Japan then held up a rubber tentacle on a stick in one hand, and a camera in the other. "I'll pay you one million dollars," he informed. Rukia's face turned green as she and Italy slowly backed away, "It was nice meeting you," she stated in horror before the two darted off. "Bye, bye Japan," Italy called. Japan forced smiled one last smile at them, "So long... Italy," he murmured and slowly slid the door shut.

* * *

The two soon returned their stride to a casual walk. "So how far are we from Russia's house," inquired Rukia while lifting an eyebrow at him. "Uh not too far now," he said with a wide smile. "This guy is nuts," Rukia told herself as she viewed his constantly happy expression. "I just hope his friend is there... that way at least his soul will be at peace!"

Before her train of thought could progress any further a tomato zipped just past her head and smashed into Italy's face. "Ow," he whined, "Ah-_ha_," a voice called from the far right. The two looked over to see Romano scolding them while tossing a tomato up and down again in his right hand. "So this is where you've been," Romano continued, "Hanging out all day with a sexy lady while I have to clean up your mess at home!" "Oh, hi bro," Italy waved but as soon as this was said yet another tomato planted in his face. "Ah! Why," Italy squealed. Rukia immediately ran over and kicked Romano upside the head, sending him to the ground. "_Ow_," he exclaimed as he felt a foot pin him to the earth.

"You shouldn't throw tomatoes at Italy," she informed with a threatening scold. "No Rukia," Italy called, "That's my big brother, Romano!" Rukia let him up and Romano slowly backed away. "The h-hell did you get yourself into now," he inquired in a stutter.

"Well I died eating pasta so I have to go to heaven now," Italy exclaimed and leaped over, wrapping his arms around Romano. "Ah, get away you _freaky_ freak," Romano stated and pushed Italy away. He then sighed in defeat, "Well, goodbye you worthless excuse for a brother," he said with his arms crossed. With that Romano walked away, although Italy and Rukia could visibly see him crying as he quickly walked off.

"What is all of this ugly noise out here," asked a familiar accent. Italy turned around and his face lit up, "Hi France," he called with a happy wave. France nodded at him but licked his lips to see Rukia. He shifted over to her and wrapped an arm around her neck, despite Italy's fearful warnings from behind. "My delicate little flower," he began and looked into Rukia's increasingly angry eyes. "My heart has stopped at the sight of you, and another part of me is taking over." Rukia growled and kicked him away, "_Gross_," she replied with a pout.

"You have thrown a trident into the very core of my soul," France whined. "And I'll throw another one at your head if you don't shut up," Rukia barked.

At that moment Prussia walked up while dragging a large sack behind himself. "Let me go you psycho this is like... totally uncool," a voice exclaimed as the sack began to twitch and jerk.

"You know what _is_ totally uncool," Prussia asked, "Taking my home you bastard," he exclaimed and kicked the bag repeatedly. "For the record Russia took both of us first," Poland pleaded. "Hi Prussia," Italy said with glee. "Oh," Poland stated, "I hear people," he announced. "Well now you're getting sacrificed," Prussia retorted deviously and began to drag him away. "Wait," Poland yelled in terror, "You're only saying I'm the anti-Christ because you're pissed at me!" However, Prussia would hear none of it.

Italy turned back around to see France was grinding against a very livid Rukia. "Come on now my little butterfly," he begged, "This turns you on, no?" Rukia hoisted him in the air and threw him hard into a tree. "_No_," she replied firmly, "Well goodbye everyone," Italy called with one final wave. He then grabbed Rukia's wrist, "Now off to Russia's house," he stated and charged off.


	4. Mother Russia

_**Chapter Four: Mother Russia**_

Night was falling as Estonia and Lithuania were dancing in fear of their lives as usual while Russia danced along with them, having a bottle of vodka off hand. "Oh yeah," the threatening man behind the scarf exclaimed as he shook his hips. "DJ Latvia, take us home," he called to his other companion who was behind a soundboard in the back of the room. "Yes sir," Latvia replied while shaking in terror. "I'm really feeling the grove with you guys tonight," Russia announced as everyone settled down and the music cut off. "Um, m-mister Russia," Estonia asked with trembling hands. "Yes," Russia asked pleasantly and with a warm smile.

"W-well since we aren't together in the Soviet Union anymore," he began while tapping his index fingers together. "Maybe Lithuania, Latvia, and I could go back home now? _Please_," he whimpered. Russia chuckled lightly, "You want to go home," he asked. The tall man then stood up and patted Estonia on the shoulder. "I have no problem with that, but you might want to stay for the night since it's just _so_ cold out! I wouldn't want my life long friends to catch an illness!" "That's what you've been saying for the past two decades," Latvia whined from behind. "I said," Russia began with wide and intimidating eyes yet not losing his smile. "You want to stay _here_, because it's so cold outside!" "Yes sir," they all replied with a gulp.

At that moment a knock came at the door. "Hmm, who could that be," Russia asked with his index to his lips. He stood up and walked over to the door, "Hello," he asked as he poked his head out. "Hi Russia," Italy exclaimed with a wave. "Oh," Russia stated in surprise before opening the door completely. "Come on in Italy, I wasn't expecting you." He then noticed Rukia behind him, "Who's your friend," he asked while smiling at her. "This is Rukia," Italy said with joy while Rukia bowed. "And she's the Grim Reaper," he continued with an index in the air. "_Soul_ Reaper," Rukia corrected with a scold.

Russia nodded, "If you're the Grim Reaper is there anyway you can make someones death a little early," he asked deviously as he closed the door behind his guests. "No," Rukia replied firmly.

The three took seats while Rukia introduced herself to the, 'Nervous Trembling Trio.'

"So where is Germany," Italy asked while practically clawing at his seat in excitement. Russia took a sip of vodka, "He left." "_What_," Italy practically yelled as he suspended his body in the air by pushing up from the seat with his hands. "He left," Russia repeated calmly, "About... uh, fifteen minutes ago. At least he left us a fresh Gypsy he had hunted this morning!"

Rukia bowed her head in disappointment while Italy began to whine. "Aw, Germany! I want Germany," he squealed in sorrow. "Um," Rukia began but cut herself off as she did not want to ruin the day for Italy any further. "No," Italy stated and took control of himself, "A deal is a deal. Germany isn't here, but I did say you c-could send me away at Russia's house. So go ahead," he continued and braced himself for the Konso. Rukia sighed in defeat once more as she noticed the tears running down her new friend's eyes, "But you haven't said goodbye to your friend yet." Italy opened one eye, "Huh," he asked. "We know where Germany is now," Rukia reassured.

"We do," Italy asked in surprise. "Well, we know where he will be. If he isn't here then where is the only other place he can go?" Italy thought for a moment, "Stalingrad," he guessed with an index in the air. "No," Rukia sighed, "_His_ house!" "So we can meet Germany at his house," Italy inquired with hope. "Yes," Rukia breathed while concerned that she has kept Italy around for too long, but was determined now to find Germany.

Russia then heard a few rocks hit one of the windows. "Hey ass faces," a voice yelled from outside. "Come outside and face me if you're Salve enough!?" "Oh no," Latvia exclaimed in fear, "Georgia is at it _again_!" A very grim look came across Russia's face, "That little asshole has invaded my home, _and_ made me look horrible in front of the whole neighborhood. I think I'll give him a piece of my mind," Russia stated as he picked up a fire ax from behind his recliner. "Run you idiot," Lithuania yelled in fright as Russia approached the door slowly. "Don't help our enemies," Russia corrected, "It isn't polite!"

A moment of silence would pass after Russia left the house with the door still open. "Hey," a voice asked in intimidation, "What's with the ax bro?" "I'm going to cut your pretty little face off with it," Russia informed. "No, No! Get away, someone help me," Georgia screamed but soon nothing could be heard.

Soon Russia returned with a happy expression on his face and a few drops of blood on his ax. "He got away," Russia said in disappointment, "But hopefully he learned his lesson that time!"

Rukia then stood up as Russia was beginning to remind her of Gin Ichimaru. "Come on Italy," she said while gesturing for him to stand up. "Lets go say goodbye to Germany." "Okie Dokie," he said and jumped up with a salute. The two then walked out the door after thanking Russia for his hospitality, "So long Russia," he waved before running off into the night. "Goodbye Italy," Russia called back with his usual creepy smile.


	5. Est Lebe Deutschland

_**Chapter Five: Est Lebe Deutschland**_

Italy and Rukia were walking back down the same path they had taken earlier today. Night had already arrived and the only one who seemed to be out and about was Hungary. She stopped as she noticed the two. "Hello Italy," she said politely, "Who's your friend." "This is Rukia," Italy replied cheerfully while Rukia bowed. "So Hungary have you seen Germany anywhere," Italy asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes, he just passed through her about ten minutes ago," Hungary replied. "Yay," Italy squealed and Rukia sighed in relief.

"Whats all this commotion about," asked Austria as he walked over to the group. "How can I preform Beethoven's Fifth with all of this yelling!?" "Sorry mister Austria," Italy stated with a nervous grin. "Well, well," Austria replied as he pushed up his glasses. "Look at this Italy and Hungary, such a lovely reunion we could be having. Too bad I'm so busy concentrating," he snapped and stormed off. "This is Rukia," Italy called and pointed to the brunette. "I don't care," Austria retorted angrily and slammed the door to his house shut.

"Come on Italy," said Rukia, ignoring Austria's rant. "We need to catch up to him fast!" "Okie dokie," Italy stated with a cheerfully salute. "Goodbye Hungary maybe we'll meet again someday," he continued. "You're leaving," Hungary asked with a lifted eyebrow but it was too late as Italy and Rukia had already darted off into the night. "Well, good luck Italy," she stated with a smile and returned to her business.

* * *

The two ran swiftly through the night and Rukia stopped as she heard a beeping. She took out her phone still striding along and gasped. "A Hollow!? _Now_," she then looked over to Italy who was leading the way. "Italy be careful," she called and placed her hand on her sword.

"What, why," he asked but was cut off as a large beast smacked Rukia from the right and sent her into a tree. She could hear several ribs break as this had happened. Italy stopped and looked back to see the large demon. It was dark green with a hole in it's chest and white mask. The mask had deer like antlers on it and the beast also had hooves.

"Rukia," he called before running over to her. "What is that freaky thing it's gonna give me nightmares," he exclaimed. Rukia tried to stand up but could not, "You need to get out of here Italy!"

"I can't leave you here," he retorted, "That thing is scary!" "Go on Italy," she pleaded, "Is there someway I can help you," he asked as he eyed the approaching monster. "Yes," Rukia answered truthfully after a long pause. She then pulled her sword and aimed it at Italy, "You'll have to stab yourself with this and you'll gain a..." she paused once more as she knew Italy would have no idea what she is talking about. "Gain a sword," she continued, "It sounds super painful," Italy squealed. "It will be fine," Rukia stated nervously knowing it might not work. "Okay but make it quick," Italy whined and closed his eyes. Rukia then impaled him with her sword.

After a few moments Rukia opened one eye and noticed Italy was wearing the same robes as she was and had a sword in hand. The handle was consistent of a green, white, and red color scheme. He faced the Hollow and placed his hand over the blade. "Now surrender, _Mussolini_," he exclaimed and ran his hand down the blade. It completely dematerialized and was replaced by a white flag. Italy jumped over to the Hollow and began waving it around frantically. Rukia lifted an eyebrow behind him, "Are you serious," she asked. "Oh yeah," Italy stated in excitement. "Take this and that, and this," he yelled. The Hollow watched his movements in confusion for a moment. It then slapped him away into a shrub.

Italy stood up and dusted himself off, "Hey that's unfair," he snapped. "Well I guess it's time to bring out the secret weapon," he informed as a green, white, and red energy formulated around him. "Bankai... Benito Mussolini!" The energy cleared revealing Italy had two white flags in arms. He waved them both as quickly as he could. "This is the best surrender you have ever seen," he yelled while Rukia slammed her head into her palm. The Hollow scratched it's head and after a moment it shrugged off the confusion and raised a fist high in the air.

Italy immediately ducked fearfully, "Ahh," he exclaimed and closed his eyes. However, as the Hollow brought down it's fist a loud bang could be heard and a bright streak shot out form the right and into the Hollow's head. The beast then disintegrated completely. "What happened," asked Italy as he looked around. He then noticed Germany standing off to the side with a rifle in hand and white bag over his shoulder. "Whats up mein friend," he asked and lowered the weapon. "Germany," he squealed and darted over to him. "We have been looking all over for you," he yelled and embraced his long time ally. "_We_," Germany asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Rukia was finally able to stand herself up and walked over in there direction. "So you're Germany," she announced and bowed without straining herself too much. "My name is Rukia." "Oh nice to meet you," Germany replied and held out his hand. Rukia shook it as Italy released the blond haired man. "I have to go now," Italy exclaimed. "Go where," Germany asked with a tilt of his head. "To the Soul Society place... _thing_. I died while eating pasta and Rukia here told me she had to send me to heaven or something like that." German glanced over to Rukia who nodded in approval. "Well, if this is goodbye," he stated slowly and held out his hand although he was still slightly confused. "I was even heading to your house to bring you some of the Gypsy I caught." "I bet it would have tasted great," Italy said with a smile.

"Okay Rukia, you can do the glowing sword thing now," he stated and turned to her. "I don't think I need to," she replied as Italy began to disappear on his own. "Good luck Germany," he stated, "Hasta la pasta!" "Goodbye Italy," Germany said as he shook Italy's hand before he completely disappeared. A silence then fell over the area, the two people that remained grew sorrowful expressions. "Thanks for watching over him," German said breaking the short period of silence. "Its my job," Rukia replied with light smile and nod. "Well I have to get back to the Soul Society myself, it was great to meet you all." "Oh he ran around introducing you to everyone," German inquired with awe. "Yep," Rukia replied before walking off into the night. "You will be missed Italy," Germany said to himself as he too left the scene.

**FIN**

* * *

_Note: And that would be that. This will be continued with the squeal, 'Rescue Italy.' I will right that however, after I am finished with the story I was writing along side this one. Let me know your thoughts on this and I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
